


parks and rec tales

by joebodonald



Series: lemony fresh tales [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joebodonald/pseuds/joebodonald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Message or comment if you want to write any of these prompts. I am created and perverted but sadly I am not much of a writer. I would be happy to beta for any of these prompts or other similar ideas. <br/>Thanks,<br/>JoeBodonald</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Parks and recreation tales

Gerry gergitch x April ludgate

Gerry gergitch x Ann Perkins 

Gerry gergitch x Leslie knope

Gerry gergitch x milly gergitch 

Gerry gergitch x Diane Swanson 

Gerry gergitch x shauna malwae tweep

Ron Swanson x April ludgate 

Ron Swanson x Ann Perkins 

Jamm x Leslie 

Jamm x April 

Jamm x Ann 

Jamm x shauna malwae tweep

Perd hapley x Leslie 

Perd hapley x Ann 

Perd hapley x April 

Perd hapley x shauna malwae tweep

Councilman dexhart x Leslie 

Councilman dexhart x April 

Councilman dexhart x Ann 

Councilman dexheart x shauna malwae tweep

Dr saperstein x Leslie 

Dr saperstein x Ann 

Dr saperstein x April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message or comment if you want to write any of these prompts. I am created and perverted but sadly I am not much of a writer. I would be happy to beta for any of these prompts or other similar ideas.   
> Thanks,  
> JoeBodonald


	2. Gerry x April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for spelling and grammar 
> 
> I will as more chapters when I can and when I have finished all the chapters I will go back and correct errors

Gerry gergitch x April ludgate 

Aprils day had been Mostly normal when she got to work that day. Andy had been up to his usual antics and april had encouraged him, but the truth was she was growing abit tired of the way she acted and tired of his little dick. She felt that she needed and deserved a man who lcould be mature and a dick that could please her in the sack.

When she walked in to the parks and Recreation department in city hall she found something that seemed ordinary and foreign at the same time: Gerry gergitch was standing there without pants(because he had spilled coffee all over his own) and with a massive tent in his underwear. The monster in gerrys pants had to be the biggest dick April had ever seen. Not only was it certainly bigger than andys(at least 3 times the size) but it was bigger that any cock she had seen in porn.

Gerry stood there, embarrassed and trying to hide his massive boner. As he looked at April he realized that she was practically drooling at the sight of his dick.

Seeing this, Gerry decided to have some fun. "You know you can touch it if you want" he told April "what?" She responded. "Go on, play with it a little." Said Gerry. He proceeded to pull down his underwear revealing his foot long cock to April.


End file.
